Eyes Wide Kwazii
'Eyes Wide Kwazii '''is the 14th episode of Season 46. Summary When Kwazii suddenly gets poor eyesight, he goes to see an eye doctor who suggests to him that he should wear glasses, but he doesn’t think that’s a good idea until Amaya, Jade, and Mr. Smee encourages him to give it a try. Then just before he could continue his training, they break before the skateboarding competition so Kwazii must think of something else before tonight. Plot The episode begins at the Octopod where Kwazii, and his best friend Captain Jake, are watching a skateboarding commercial on TV, and Tony Hawk introducing the viewers to the House of Rads and the Big Extreme-O-Thon on Saturday is then announced. Kwazii is eager to participate in it and jumps off the bean bag chair to race Captain Jake to their skateboards in his room. He accidentally trips over Pearl and apologizes, saying that he didn't see her. He decides to feed Pearl, but feeds her spinach cream instead of sugar free green velvet cupcakes. Captain Jake notices this and asks about Kwazii's vision, in which Kwazii denies he has a problem with. During his training for the imminent Extreme-O-Thon, Kwazii almost hits Pearl and Captain Jake shoves the Lothea away, only to become a landing pad for Kwazii as he does a Big Spin on his back. Kwazii finally admits his poor vision and Captain Jake suggests that he should go to get his eyes checked as he agrees with a sigh and then decides to start an appointment tomorrow mornig. The following day, Kwazii and Captain Jake arrive at the eye doctor after Captain Barnacles and Peso dropped them off, as they entered and found so many people waiting to get their eyes checked. They never seen the place so crowded when the pirates sat down to wait, but Kwazii almost sat on a little kid when his mom quickly picked him up, then curtly tells the pirate cat to watch where he was sitting next time as Kwazii apologizes then Captain Jake help him to another empty chair. Three minutes later, the doctor calls for Kwazii’s name as he gets up, then heads for the office but bumps into a wall, so Captain Jake guides him until they arrived as they helped their friend up into a chair after being greeted by the eye doctor, who prompts Kwazii to take a seat in the chair so he can begin examining his eyes, but he first tells Kwazii to remove his eyepatch as he does so. After taking some eye tests, the eye doctor gives Kwazii a prescription to get a pair of glasses so he can see well, much to Kwazii’s barely masked dismay, but felt better when the eye doctor wishes him good luck at the skateboarding competition before saying goodbye. Back at the waiting room, Captain Jake was reading a comic book when he sees his best friend coming back but not feeling satisfied when he asked Kwazii how it went with the eye doctor, just as he (Kwazii) explains to he that he’s gonna wear glasses. Outside, Captain Jake doesn’t see that as a problem and that glasses are cool, plus almost a lot of people wear them, even Mr. Smee, Jade, and Amaya wear them just when they see her reading a book as he suggests to Kwazii to go have a pep talk with her that might help him decide. As Kwazii took that suggestion, Amaya stops in front of him after looking up from her book to ask him why he was so glum. Frowning, Kwazii explains to her that he has poor eyesight and has to wear glasses to help him see well before a skateboarding competition. Just right after listening, Amaya tells Kwazii that glasses aren’t so bad as she and some people wears them too, and she doesn’t wear them just so she can see well and even read well, but she also wears them because it makes her look cool, smart, and glamorous, and make her totally her, and if it always works for her, it might work for Kwazii, then tells him to think about it before walking away to resume her reading. After taking that advice, Kwazii decides that he should give wearing glasses a chance as he and Captain Jake go to an eyeglass shop to get him his own pair. Aas they arrived at the eyeglass shop, Captain Jake and Kwazii meet Jade, who was also going there to get her eyeglasses examined just as she sees the two pirates and greets them then asks them what they were doing coming to the eyeglass shop. Kwazii explains that he and Captain Jake are getting him a pair of glasses because of his poor eyesight, but he is still unsure about wearing them. Jade then encourages Kwazii to just give wearing glasses a try as she never liked wearing glasses at first during a DazzleBall game, until Sofia helped her give it a try and wearing glasses helped the Dinwiddle Ducks win the DazzleBall game, so Jade states that if wearing glasses helped her win a Dazzle Ball game, then wearing glasses might help Kwazii get a higher score at the Extreme-O-Thon skateboarding finals tonight. Again, Kwazii felt encouraged as the three head inside the shop. When they were inside, Jade and Captain Jake help Kwazii try on various pairs that might fit him and might be 'totally him.' After a few minutes, Kwazii finds the best and cheapest pair of neon red round glasses with crystal clear glass lenses that help him see ten times more better. After Jade says goodbye to him and Captain Jake (who thanks her for her help) before heading off, Kwazii liked them at first, but he still wasn’t sure about this, especially when they kept slipping down from his eyes. Just then, Kwazii and Captain Jake see Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones walking in town just when Captain Hook sees the pirate cat with his new red glasses and asks him in a teasing way if he has poor eyesight today, much to Kwazii’s annoyance, as he replies rudely and also in a matter-of-fact tone that he has, just for the skateboarding competition coming on Saturday that he’s been practicing for. When he was done speaking, Kwazii crosses his arms as Captain Hook mocks him to make sure that his new glasses won’t be getting too much attention at the competition before walking away, laughing. Hearing that made Kwazii feel discouraged and embarrassed just as Mr. Smee comforts him by telling him to not worry and that he’ll get used to his new glasses, then explains to him that he wears glasses all the time, and even he never liked wearing them when he was a little pirate, until he sees some other pirates wearing them too and decides that it’s not so bad. Glasses make you who you are. After Mr. Smee walks away to join his captain, Sharky and Bones wish Kwazii good luck at the competition tonight, which made him feel better, and on the bright side, he can see better and get more training done. The finals are tonight. Back in the skateboarding rink, Kwazii tries to practice his tricks but his glasses kept slipping off that he had to try and keep them on while having to fall off his skateboard several times. So Captain Jake suggests to Kwazii that he can use his magic rope to make a small rope to hold his glasses up, as Kwazii does so, but it was a bit tight around his head as he tries to get them off but are stuck very tight. With Captain Barnacles helping him, Captain Jake removes the glasses, but then accidentally sends them flying onto the street and just before Kwazii could get to them in time when he walked on the street, Captain Barnacles grabs him out of the way before a truck hits him, and soon, a number of vehicles breaks them! After the glasses break, Kwazii was depressed as Captain Jake apologizes to him and he (Kwazii) says that it's okay, but now he'll never go into the competition with broken glasses as he'll be a public hazard if he tried. Glancing worriedly at Captain Barnacles and Captain Jake, Peso suggests to his friend if he can fix his glasses with his magic, but Kwazii replies that even if he did fix them, they'll still fall off at the competition, just as Captain Barnacles tells him to not give up and that there must be something he can do, but Kwazii tells the captain that there’s not enough time to get a new pair and the competition is tonight. He then decides to go for a walk to think of a new plan as Kwazii sadly makes his leave when the sun starts setting, and his friends hoped he’ll be okay. This skateboarding competition means a lot to him. As Kwazii was moping while walking, he mutters that there has to be another way, when he almost bumps into a lamppost and grunts before walking around it, then suddenly, bumps into someone as the two fell on their behinds! Kwazii shakes his head from his dizziness and he looks up to see Amaya, who was fixing her crooked glasses as Kwazii apologizes to her and says that he didn’t see her. Picking up her new borrowed library book, Amaya replies that it’s okay but then asks Kwazii where his new glasses are and thought that he was going to get himself a pair, just as Kwazii explains to her that he just did but then they broke, not on purpose but by accident. As Kwazii asks himself how he’ll skateboard at the competition now without his glasses, Amaya thinks for a moment and then gets an idea as she whispers into Kwazii’s ear, then after she steps away, Kwazii asks her if it’ll work and Amaya replies to him "you bet my feathers it will", as Kwazii thanks her and believes that it will work for him. That night, everyone, including Captain Barnacles, Peso, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully have come to watch the Extreme-O-Thon as there were so many cheering people in the stadium. Captain Jake was already in the skateboarding ramps, doing cool tricks and jumps, until he was finally finished and the crowd cheers more louder while the judges show his scores. After that was done, Captain Jake went to the stadium seats to join his friends, who gave him compliments, as Captain Jake thanks them but then asks with slight worry where Kwazii is as it’s almost his turn, but what worries him the most is Kwazii not being able to come because of his vision still poor. Captain Barnacles assures Captain jake to not worry as Kwazii is bound to come just when the announcer announces the final competitor up on the ramp; Kwazii! Captain Jake gasps at the sound of his best friend’s name being announced as he quickly pulls out his spyglass to see that Kwazii is on top of the ramp, and worse- he wasn’t wearing his glasses! Hearing that made Cubby cry out "What?!" as Peso covered his eyes, too afraid to even watch Kwazii make a mistake, but as Kwazii boarded down, he started skateboarding, jumping, flipping and doing big air tricks, plus his tricks without even missing the rails or the ramps, and he didn’t even miss his skateboard when he lands on it! He was skateboarding perfectly and not landing on anybody, much to his friends dumbfounded surprise as Kwazii finishes it off with one of his favorite skateboard moves, the Titanic Typhoon! Now that Kwazii was done, the judges show the scores which were higher than the rest, so that meant Kwazii won the championship! Running up to Kwazii, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Captain Barnacles, and Peso congratulate him, then Captain Jake asks him how he was able to do it without his glasses, just as Kwazii explains that he didn’t, much to his friends’ confusion, so he explains to them that after bumping into Amaya, she gave him a good suggestion on going back to purchase contact lens. Just then, Tony Hawk appears and tells Kwazii that he wears contact lens too, only when he’s skateboarding. Otherwise, he wears glasses because they not only look cool, but they make him look cool, and he has an eyeglass brand named after him, leaving Kwazii and his friends amazed, just when a kid wearing Tony Hawk glasses appeared behind Tony Hawk to ask him to sign his glasses, then more kids with Tony Hawk glasses came to have their glasses signed as Kwazii says to Captain Jake that he, Amaya, Jade, and Mr. Smee were right about wearing glasses not being so bad, and thinks that one day in the future, he might have an eyeglasses brand named after him just like Tony Hawk. As the seven friends make their leave, Skully decides that he should get some glasses to to make him more him while his friends laugh, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Magic Rope *Levitation Characters * Kwazii Cat * Captain Jake * Captain Barnacles * Peso Penguin * Amaya * Jade (briefly) * Captain Hook (briefly) * Mr. Smee (briefly) * Sharky (briefly) * Bones (briefly) * Tony Hawk (guest appearance) * Izzy * Cubby * Skully Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 46 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Comedy Category:Sports Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Rocko’s Modern Life Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with OST music from anime shows Category:Episodes with Highschool DxD OST music Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 46 episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 46 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Peso Penguin images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Captain Barnacles Bear images Category:Group images Category:Comfort images Category:Sad images Category:Season 46 episodes based on cartoons